MIAU
by Liss83
Summary: Arthúr Weasley sienpre habia visto la vida como parte de una transacción. Hasta que ĺe toco a él ser la mercancia
1. EL TRATO

El teléfono en la casa de la familia Weasley sonó tres veces antes que un joven pelirrojo contestara, escuchó lo que decían al otro lado de la línea y colgó después de agradecer con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? – pregunto nerviosa una pelirroja regordeta  
\- Ya depositaron el dinero en la cuenta que abrí – contesto el joven  
\- ¿Cuánto? – dijo su hermana emocionada  
\- Tu dote esta cubierta, hermanita – dijo el pelirrojo – Potter no podrá negarse a que te cases con su hijo  
\- ¿Ósea que seguimos siendo ricos? – pregunto su otro hermano  
\- ¡Asquerosamente ricos! – dijo su gemelo y todos los integrantes de la familia festejaron con vitorees en medio de abrazos

* * *

Sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama, los ojos vendados, su cuerpo apoyado sobre sus rodillas y separadas entre si, de la diminuta falda de colegiala de la que salía una hermosa cola de gato. Una mano que acariciaba suavemente sus glúteos desnudos. Besos sobre ellos. Y luego… una palmada luego otra, y otra… su cuerpo siendo profanado y desalojado, mas besos y… su cuerpo ocupado de golpe para disfrute de otros. Un maullido producto del dolor que lo desgarraba desde adentro. Gemidos y maullidos. Su actual realidad

Tres horas después estaba en una tina apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas siendo bañado con sales relajantes. Le dieron masajes suaves y le fue imposible no relajarse cuando lo acariciaron detrás de la oreja. Quince minutos después era cargado en brazos y llevado a otra habitación donde lo depositaron en una canasta. Le colocaron un collar de oro con incrustaciones de zafiro al cual estaba unida a una cadena de oro de veinticuatro quilates y le levantaron las caderas desnudas. Su orificio sagrado profanado nuevamente, ahora por la joya.

\- Vendería mi alma al diablo por ser esta joya – dijo su cuidador besándole el lugar justo donde su valle se hundía en la oscuridad, pero él se giró furioso y le lanzo un manotazo – quizás algún día – concluyo con malicia

El hombre le acerco un plato de leche a su cama y salió, aunque él no prestaba atención, su mente viajo a ese día en que su mundo cambió

***FLASHBACK***

Arthur Weasley era un hombre ambicioso que había amasado una pequeña fortuna haciendo diferentes negocios, no todos lícitos. Aunque su mejor negocio había sido casar a uno de sus hijos, Percy, con Marcus Flint, el sobrino de un multimillonario llamado Tom Riddle.  
Percy nunca sintió nada por su marido pero recibía todo aquello que quería y no le exigía hijos aun, aunque estaba consiente de que esa era su obligación dárselos. Ya llegarían. A cambio, Arthur ganaba posición nuevamente en el mundo de los negocios

Después del matrimonio de Marcus y Percy, su nivel social había subido considerablemente, pero en los últimos seis meses había hecho malos negocios y había perdido buena parte de su fortuna, razón por la cual su familia se lo reprochaba a diario prácticamente.  
"Por tu culpa no fui este año a Paris con mis amigas" "Necesito un auto nuevo y mi tarjeta no lo cubre" "Mi closet ya tiene tres meses, debo renovarlo inmediatamente" "Quiero el ultimo equipo de música" etc. Así que cuando su yerno le propuso un negocio donde no invertiría prácticamente nada de dinero y su familia retomaría su estilo de vida no lo dudo ni un instante. La única condición seria estar un año entero fuera del país sin contactarse con su familia, una cosa sin importancia a cambio de los beneficios obtenidos.  
Una semana después subía junto a su yerno en un avión privado, sin saber realmente donde iba, pero para él eso seria lo de menos, si sus cuentas bancarias volvían a la normalidad.  
El vuelo a la Isla de Man duro media hora.

\- Arthur, necesito que tomes esta pastilla – dijo Marcus – cuando despiertes ya estaremos en la isla de Man  
\- ¿Por qué no puedo viajar despierto? – pregunto el pelirrojo  
\- Reglas son reglas – dijo Marcus sonriendo –. No te preocupes. todo estará bien

Arthur estaba tan concentrado en como disfrutaría esas vacaciones pagadas, según él, que no noto el brillo en los ojos de su yerno. Minutos después, cuando Arthur ya dormía profundamente, Marcus tecleo su teléfono y envió un mensaje. Luego esculco a su suegro y tomo su billetera, celular y otros enseres personales, camino hasta el baño y tiro todo por el inodoro. Al regresar a su lugar miro detenidamente al hombre dormido y lo desvistió. Le tomo varias fotos y las mando vía correo electrónico con el mensaje "Confírmalo". Ese año prometía ser muy lucrativo

* * *

Arthur despertó preocupado con la turbulencia del avión, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su situación y su atención se centro en ello. Estaba apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas dentro de una jaula donde apenas cabía. Amarrados en cada brazo, en forma vertical, una barra de metal. Tenia otra pegada en forma oblicua que unía su cintura con sus tobillos. Un bozal le impedía abrir la boca. Se percato que un viento se coló entre sus glúteos y fue cuando entendió que estaba desnudo e indefenso.  
Rato después el avión descendía hasta aterrizar completamente. Escucho abrirse las compuertas y el motor de una movilidad pequeña, entonces la jaula se movió. En el trayecto escucho ladridos, rugidos y otros animales. El viaje duro cerca de diez minutos. Luego sintió que subían una pequeña colina. La luz se atenuó un poco. Se sentía un fuerte olor a desinfectante. Avanzaron algo mas por una especie de laberinto hasta que se detuvieron. Bajaron la jaula y la dejaron en el suelo. Abrieron la rejilla y lo tomaron por las caderas desnudas para jalarlo hacia atrás

\- ¡Dios mío! – dijo una voz varonil que no supo a quien pertenecía ya que luz lo encandilo  
\- Ven cariño – dijo una segunda voz mientras escuchaba un clic a la altura de su cuello – vamos a bañarte.

Arthur no entendía que pasaba por lo que no se quería mover, pero sintió un jalón a la altura del cuello que le lastimo manos y rodillas contra el suelo, por lo que decidió cooperar.  
Lo hicieron entrar a una tina con sales y empezaron a lavar hasta el ultimo resquicio de sus cuerpo, incluida su entrepierna y su ano. A este ultimo le dieron una atención muy especial. Intento huir cuando algo muy delgado y suave intento colarse por ahí, por lo que se removió violentamente. Varias manos lo retuvieron en el sitio. Lo que tenia dentro era pequeño y suave. Se movía en todas direcciones entrando y saliendo lo que le pareció una eternidad mientras sus lagrimas caían a raudales. Una mano suave le limpió las lagrimas con dulzura.

\- Tranquilo hermoso – le dijo una voz suave mientras uno – te estamos limpiando nada mas. Concéntrate en mi mano, pequeño – le susurraba mientras lo masturbaba lentamente.

Arthur no sabia cual acto era mas humillante. Si el ataque de la que era victima su ano o la estimulación que recibía su entrepierna. Ambos le dolían horrores.

\- Viste ya termino – susurro la voz de hombre –, ya tienes puesta tu cola, mi hermoso gatito. Ahora te pondremos aceite en este lindo cuerpo – nuevamente las manos lo recorrieron completo mientras un aroma de perfumes inundo sus fosas nasales – te hare un masaje y te dejare en tu jaula, mi sexi gatito. Ya veras como nos divertiremos juntos  
\- Vengo a hacerle el examen al nuevo – dijo una nueva voz  
\- Esta cansado – dijo la primera voz sin dejar de hacerle masaje – házselo después  
\- Quieren el certificado hoy mismo – dijo el segundo con fastidio en la voz – además Theo, te he dicho mil veces que no te encariñes con ellos. Solo están de paso. En cuanto los compran no los volvemos a ver  
\- Pero es que es tan hermoso – dijo Theo acariciándole el rostro – si pudiese lo compraba  
\- Si estuviera en tus manos – dijo la otra voz – comprabas el zoológico entero  
\- No es mala idea – dijo Theo besando el lugar donde estaba el plug

Lo acostaron de boca abajo y un par de manos le levantaron las caderas, otras le abrieron los glúteos, susurraban entre si, el plug salió y un dedo entro nuevamente por su ano hasta palpar su esfínter

\- Tranquilo cielo – volvió a decir la voz – cuando el doctor termine te daré leche y te masajeare hasta que te duermas.  
\- Prepárate Theo, porque tendrás que educar a esta preciosidad – dijo la voz mientras le daba una palmada en los glúteos  
\- ¿Es virgen? – dijo Theo emocionado  
\- Como si acabara de nacer – dijo la voz  
\- ¿Escuchaste mi amor? – dijo Theo – te voy a enseñar a ser un gato en toda la extensión de la palabra – lo alzo en brazos – vamos. Empezare hoy mismo. Gracias – grito saliendo a toda prisa  
\- ¡Olvidaste su cola! – grito sonriendo

Desde ese día su adiestramiento comenzó. Al principio lo llevaban con correa todo el tiempo. Aprendió a recibir sus alimentos en un plato en el suelo y sin usar las manos, paulatinamente todo lo que comía era comida para gatos. Aprendió que no debía erguirse sobre sus piernas, y solo se podía comunicarse mediante maullidos. A restregarse en la pierna de los demás para que le hagan caricias en cabeza y espalda, que normalmente se extendía a su entrepierna. En estos momentos se le exigía cerrar los ojos y ronronear, razón por lo cual se le enseño a hacerlo. Cuando se le permitía terminar en la mano de su cuidador, debía limpiarla con pequeñas lamidas, si no llegaba a terminar en la mano del hombre, debía lamer cariñosamente la cara a menara de petición para que se lo permitieran.  
También aprendió a ronronear cuando durante las clases sus cuidadores metían, no muy profundo, uno o dos dedos en su ano. En esas ocasiones, sí no quería ser castigado, debía conseguir una erección, aunque claro, sin eyacular, o seria castigado de igual forma.  
Después de un tiempo, no supo calcular cuanto, se le permitió salir al jardín para practicar a correr con manos y rodillas. Para que no se lastimase, le ponían protectores en dichas partes. Ahí vio otros hombres y mujeres simulando ser gatos o perros. Algunos llevaban colas de monos o ardillas a los que los obligaba a trepar arboles. Y no supo cuantos animales mas  
El día que le quitaron la correa en el jardín intento huir. Cuanto lo atraparon le pusieron correa nuevamente y lo golpearon con un látigo mientras le repetían que era un gato malo. Sabía que su trasero no estaba sangrando pero le dolía horrores. Y si a eso le aumentaba que tenia el plug, la tortura era lo indecible. Luego lo metieron en una jaula que se llevaron, no supo donde. No salió de la jula durante una semana. Supo el tiempo transcurrido porque colocaron un reloj enorme frente a su jaula que le repetía cada hora el tiempo que llevaba ahí. A penas tenia campo para erguirse sobre manos y rodillas.

Cuando el castigo termino lo sacaron en brazos y lo llevaron para darle un baño. Todo el tiempo que estuvo en manos de su cuidador le lamio suavemente la cara y maulló bajito en señal de agradecimiento. Mientras estuvo castigado lo había decidido. Si querían que fuera gato, pues bien, eso seria a partir de ese día. Viviría y comportaría como un gato aunque nadie lo viera. Bueno, gato no. Gata. Y una muy mimosa.  
Una vez limpio, lo llevaron a una sala finamente decorada con cojines esparcidos en el suelo. En el rincón mas alejado había una caja de arena. Era obvio con que fin. Esparcido sobre el piso almohadones. Una canasta para gatos y al lado un plato con agua. También había varios estambres de diferentes colores y tamaños. En la otra esquina había una caja de madera de dos metro de ancho por tres de largo y uno de alto, que estaba llena de círculos. En otra parte habían pelotas.

\- A partir de ahora este será tu cuarto – dijo su cuidador – pero ahora a comer. Desde hoy tu dieta cambiara un poco – dijo


	2. ELECCION

Seis hombres desnudos entraron en fila y se pararon frente a ellos, uno al lado del otro hombro con hombro y las piernas separadas.

Arthur quiso retroceder pero estaba bien sujeto

\- No me obligues a lastimarte. No quiero hacerlo, hermoso – obligaron a Arthur a caminar hasta pararse frente al primer hombre – lame lentamente la punta misma del miembro. Bien. Ahora solo la punta entre tus labios. ¡No se te ocurra morderlo porque te castigo! – se adelanto el hombre a los pensamientos de Arthur por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer – eso. Ve subiendo despacio. Cierra los ojos para que te concentres mas. Eso  
\- ¡Dios! – dijo el hombre al que le estaba haciendo el sexo – ¡me esta torturando!  
\- Aguanta un poco mas – ordeno el cuidador  
\- ¡No puedo! – grito y de las comisuras de la boca de Arthur escurrió un liquido lechoso por lo que se ahogo y se alejo del hombre tosiendo y llorando  
\- ¡No lo escupas! ¡No lo escupas! – ordeno el hombre pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho – tienes que tragártelo mientras ronroneas – ordeno el hombre – vamos el siguiente – y lo arrastro hasta quedar frente al segundo hombre – recuerda tienes que tragártelo todo, no comerás nada mas hasta nueva orden

Entre llantos silenciosos Arthur obedeció, pero cuando iba por el quinto hombre sintió como algo intentaba entrar en su ano lentamente, y no evito ronronear. Sabia que era eso lo que debía hacer para menguar su castigo

\- Muy bien – dijo su cuidador cuando termino con el ultimo y los hombres se retiraron en silencio – mereces un premio. Un cascabel en tu collar – dijo colocándoselo – te vez mas hermoso aún. Vas a dejar deslumbrado a tu dueño – Arthur se quejaba sentado tratando de restregar su miembro contra el suelo  
\- No hagas eso – dijo el hombre sentándose en él suelo con las piernas cruzadas – ven aquí precioso – Arthur se acostó en su regazo boca abajo, pero él lo giro dejándolo boca arriba – acuérdate que los gatitos lindos como tú no hablan, ronronean

Despacio empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna, pero no hizo falta mucho para que el pelirrojo se estremeciera. A la orden de su cuidador esparció su semilla en la mano del hombre. Busco refugio en el pecho varonil. Este le beso la frente y le acerco a la boca su mano para que la lamiera hasta no dejar rastro.

\- Esta será tu cena cada noche – concluyó –. Ya veras que en una semana tu piel mejora considerablemente. Mañana me lo harás también a mi.

Y así fue como el tiempo transcurrió con la misma rutina. Hasta que una noche una caricia sobre su muslo lo despertó

\- Hola suegrito – le susurró una voz – este lo miro sorprendido – o debo decir "mi linda gatita" – Arthur iba a gritar algo pero la mirada lujuriosa de Marcus lo detuvo. Una mano lo recorrió entero – tranquilo. hasta ahora lo haz hecho maravillosamente – Arthur se quejo aunque no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando lo masturbo y le pareció una eternidad antes de recibir la orden para liberarse y lamer la mano –. Gírate – fue la orden que obedeció al instante. Sintió como le quitaban el pluying para masturbarlo manualmente mientras él ronroneaba. Sintió el aire colarse a su interior

\- Maravilloso – susurro Marcus – si no fueras un negocio te mostraría que es un hombre – le susurro mientas lo masturbaba nuevamente  
\- Arthur ¿tienes hambre? – dijo su instructor dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y este se sonrojo ronroneando - ¿quieres que el señor Flint te alimente? – Arthur volvió a ronronear  
\- ¿Quién soy yo para dejar a alguien con hambre? – dijo Marcus sonriendo con malicia mientras se bajaba los pantalones  
\- Come pequeño – dijo el instructor con voz aterciopelada – come. Muéstrale al señor que eres una gatita muy tierna pero traviesa

Arthur empieza a lamer los muslos, la entrepierna, encima de la base de su miembro, bajo hasta llegar a la punta de este, que lamió lentamente y poco a poco se metió completamente en la boca. Hizo que su lengua jugara con él haciéndolo crecer hasta que prácticamente no cabía en su boca. Lo torturo con pequeñas mordidas que solo excitaban mas. Sin mas aviso que un grito de placer, Marcus lleno la boca de su suegro con su semilla, que este se trago sin pensar

\- ¡Eso fue…! – susurro Marcus con la voz entrecortada  
\- Una pequeñísima parte de lo que es capaz – dijo su cuidador mientras le acariciaba el cabello del pelirrojo cuando se restregó contra su pierna – bien hecho. Esa es mi gatita hermosa  
\- Llévalo a descansar. Quiero que mañana le tomen las fotos – dijo Marcus sonriendo mientras se arreglaba los pantalones –, estamos a punto de cerrar este trato – y salió del lugar

En la soledad de su habitación, Arthur lloro toda la noche en silencio. ¿Es que ese infierno no terminaría nunca?  
Al día siguiente, lo bañaron y lo vistieron con ropa de colegiala. Pero lejos de verse ridículo, le daba un aire inocente. Lo perfumaron y le colocaron su ya inseparable plug en forma de cola de gato Van Turco, muy esponjosa y un par de orejas, ambas de color rojiza. Lo llevaron en brazos hasta la caja donde estaban sus estambres de lana, donde se puso a jugar con estos mientras lo fotografiaban en todas las posiciones posibles. Incrustado en la pared, a la altura de donde quedaba su boca, había el simulador de un pene, donde también le tomaron fotografía a su rostro mientras jugaba con él, lamiéndolo mordisqueándolo. Lo hicieron girarse y le tomaron fotos simulando penetrarse con él, en especial a su rostro haciendo énfasis en su expresión de placer, aunque para lograrlo, su cuidador lo masturbo lo mas lento posible, como si su único propósito fuese torturarlo. Arthur tenia los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el placer que recorría su cuerpo, que aumento cuando recibió la orden de liberarse. A continuación le tomaron fotografías de él limpiando el desastre que había hecho en la mano del hombre, restregándose en su pierna, estirando sus brazos al tiempo que levantaba su trasero lo mas posible como si estuviese listo para el acto sexual y colocando la cara mas inocente que podía.

La sesión duro prácticamente toda el día y solo pararon una hora, cuándo seis hombres desnudos entraron y se colocaron en fila. Arthur no necesito ninguna orden, era obvio que la hora de su almuerzo había llegado. A medida que él cumplía con su obligación los hombres lanzaban gritos de placer, mientras la cola de Arthur no dejaba de moverse ni un instante

Las fotografías fueron todo un éxito. Normalmente, una de sus "mascotas de compañía" demoraban entre diez y quince días para cerrar un buen trato que oscilaba entre cien y doscientos mil dólares, y los postores tardaban entre dos y tres en hacer una contrapropuesta  
En cambio, A los veinte minutos de haberlas subido a su pagina, Marcus ya había recibido al menos cincuenta propuesta para comprar a "Gatita Golosa" que variaban entre quinientos mil y dos millones de dólares. Antes de la media noche eran noventa quienes pujaban por él e iban por cinco millones. Marcus sonreía maliciosamente cuando decidió ir a descansar, ya había decidido que al día siguiente la cerraría. No creía que fueran a mejorar la propuesta del petrolero de los Emiratos Árabes. Sin embargo antes de cerrar su computador le llego un mensaje simple:

\- Si lo recojo hoy mismo te daré cien millones  
\- Es tuyo – tecleo en respuesta Marcus.  
\- Mi avión llegara en media hora

En cuanto leyó eso, mando traer a su suegro, quien ya estaba dormido. El cliente había especificado que lo quería desnudo completamente, a excepción de la cola, orejas y joyas que mandaría, por lo que así lo tendría.

Cuando Arthur llego al despacho, lo miraba molesto. No entendía la urgencia de mandar llamarlo a las dos de la mañana. Había aprendido que mientras mas dormía su piel se embellecía mas.  
Lo habían bañado a esa hora, lo perfumaron y le pusieron su cola. Se asusto cuando pasaron una larga cadena de oro por la argolla de su colar, enredaron sus brazos y piernas por delante, dejándolo como si fuera una res maneada  
Lo llevaron alzado hasta la oficina de Marcus, que bebía sentado detrás de su escritorio. Este hizo un gesto y lo dejaron sentado en sus piernas

\- Mi gatita, te tengo noticias – le susurro al oído – ya casi acaba el año de nuestro trato y es hora de hablar claro. Antes quiero que veas algo

Tomo el control de la televisión y la prendió. Al instante aparecieron rostros sonrientes, rostros radiantes

\- Ya cállense – ordeno Molly a toda la familia – Arthur no sabemos donde estas, pero ya no importa. Tal como lo dijiste nuestras cuentas bancarias están en su mejor momento. Hoy llego el extracto del banco que avala que transfirieron diez millones de dólares, tal como lo dijo Marcus. Muchas gracias. También, y tal como me lo pediste en la carta que me enviaste, te devuelvo los papeles del divorcio, ya firmados. Te deseo lo mejor en la vida y entiendo, al igual que nuestra familia, tu deseo de no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto – concluyo sonriendo  
\- Adiós. Hasta nunca. No te preocupes por nada. Somos felices sin ti. Pero con diez millones – decían sus hijos sonriendo"

\- ¿Qué… es… eso? – susurro el pelirrojo con lagrimas en los ojos  
\- Hace un rato, hubo una subasta – dijo Marcus besándole el cuello – ¿adivinas que se vendió? – Arthur apretó los ojos intentando que sus lagrimas no cayesen – exacto mi sexi gatita. El derecho a ser dueño de esta colita hermosa – le susurro acariciándosela – y hacerte maullar día y noche. Desde hoy tienes un dueño, y te sugiero obedecerlo si no quieres pasarla mal. El quiere una gatita mimosa y la obtendrá sin importar como. Nosotros te enseñamos como, si ignoras todo eso, te aseguro que sufrirás mucho y de igual manera terminaras rindiéndote frente a tu dueño. Bueno, ahora ve, para ver que tan lindo ronroneas con un hombre adentro. Suerte y… hasta nunca suegrito

Arthur sintió un pinchazo en su glúteo izquierdo y minutos después el sueño lo venció. No fue consiente de las caricias y besos que recibió, ni la reacción que provocó en el otro cuerpo. O cuando le colocaron una fina bincha en la cabeza con dos orejas de gato unida al bozal que le mantenía la boca fuertemente cerrada y que conbinaban con su cola, para colocarlo luego en una caja de madera. Oficialmente Arthur Weasley había muerto

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Se levanto y estiro sus extremidades como si en verdad fuese un gato. Ya nada de eso importaba. Era otra vida, no la suya. Miro por la ventana y bostezo sin preocuparse por cubrirse la boca. Se acerco a su plato y bebió leche mientras meneaba suavemente su cola como si en verdad se tratase de un animal. Hacia horas que había amanecido. Seguramente su dueño, Alexander Fleming, ya había terminado su reunión. Lentamente salió de su recamara y se dirigió a la de su amo, se paro sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose en la puerta la abrió. Lentamente, casi con pereza, entró. Subió a la cama y empezó a lamerle la cara

\- Buen día – dijo Alexander sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho – mi traviesa. ¿Descansaste? – Arthur ronroneo – yo también. Fue una noche intensa. Anoche me hiciste ver el cielo – le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna, lo que provocó que Arthur ronronease nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. – Ya veo que no fui el único. Me parece ¿o te consienten más de lo debido? – Arthur se vino en la mano de su amo para después lamérsela a conciencia – ¡Dios, eres la mejor! – en un arranque de euforia lo tomo de la cintura y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo bajo su cuerpo, sin llegar a aplastarlo – pero ahora necesito hablar contigo, Arthur Weasley – este quedó inmóvil mirándolo fijamente – ¿creíste que no lo sabia? – el nerviosismo del pelirrojo aumento – un hombre de negocios. Casado. Siete hijos. Seis hombres, una mujer, la menor, que es novia de Harry Potter, aunque los padres de este no están de acuerdo con la relación. Quizás por la delicada situación económica que atravesaba hasta hace un año, en el que de la noche a la mañana esta repunto, aunque la prensa habla sobre tu misteriosa aparición, tu familia se limito a decir que habías decidido alejarte de los negocios familiares. – Arthur cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas y giro el rostro hacia aun lado – casaste a tus hijos mayores por conveniencia, en especial a Percy, que es fértil  
\- ¡Basta! – dijo zafándose del agarre y poniéndose de pie – no siga, amo. Yo ya no soy Arthur Weasley. Él murió hace mucho. Yo soy una mascota con la que….  
\- No lo digas – exigió Alexander y se puso de pie dejando en claro la diferencia de tamaño –. Arthur, no eres un animal…  
\- Solo soy una mascota - susurro con lagrimas  
\- Eres un hombre – dijo Alexander – y uno muy hermoso  
\- Usted no entiende – susurro  
\- Tu familia se confabulo para que seas victima de la trata de blanca – Arthur negaba con la cabeza llorando en silencio – pero ya terminó. Ya eres libre  
\- No amo – suplicó desesperado – si usted me hecha me van a perseguir y me van a vender de nuevo, y esta vez no creo conseguir un amo tan bueno como usted –  
\- suplica – por favor amo  
\- Arthur… yo nunca te vendería, no eres un objeto, eres el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido. Tu familia… – abrazándolo por la cintura –, ellos no merecían tu sacrificio – susurro acariciándole el cabello hasta calmarlo. – Ven – dijo sentándose en la cama y haciendo que Arthur lo haga sus piernas – yo soy policía y estaba investigando a la organización de Flint. Tú solo fuiste una de sus tantas victimas, pero ya esta en prisión. Ya no te podrá lastimar nunca mas

Arthur no pudo mas y se quebró entre los brazos de ese policía. Era libre de las atrocidades que lo habían obligado hacer. Lloro como un niño desamparado mientras Alexander le decía que lo amaba de verdad. Que él lo cuidaría siempre y nada lo apartaría de su lado.

Fue un camino largo recuperar su vida, y el primer paso para ello lo hizo atreves de la ley, que castigó a su familia por aquello a lo que lo habían sometido. Cuando por fin retomo el control de su vida, hizo un anuncio que nadie esperaba

* * *

Acostado en una cesta en medio de un cuarto, Arthur dormía plácidamente, cuando un par de brazos lo levantaron con sumo cuidado. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos y se cobijo en el pecho contra el que estaba. La persona que lo llevaba, lo dejo en el suelo del comedor con mucho cuidado frente a un enorme plato de leche, le acaricio la cabeza y lomo. Le susurro palabras cariñosas, a las que Arthur había respondido con un ronroneo. Le habían dado nueva identidad después de los juicios, ahora estaba casado con Alexander, quien también recibió nueva identidad. Vivian solos en una isla en medio del océano Indico, entre las costas de Cabo Noreste, en Australia, y las Islas de Cocos. Arthur había convencido a su, ahora, esposo, de que en verdad disfrutaba ser un gato mimado, y Alexander lo único que quería era verlo feliz a su lado, así que si comportarse como gato lograba eso, por él estaba perfecto, aunque claro que le había sorprendido la decisión de Arthur, pero este le había confesado que se sentía decepcionado de la vida que había tenido como hombre y prefirió no volver a serlo nunca mas. Alexander insistió por un tiempo, pero se dio por vencido cuando solo consiguió gruñidos y uno que otro zarpazo, sin contar que, una noche no lo dejaron entrar a su habitación hasta que prometió solemnemente no volver a tocar el tema.  
Con altas y bajas, ambos encontraron la felicidad en su singular estilo de vida.


End file.
